ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 soundtrack listing
The following is a soundtrack listing for the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. ; Episode 23 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Mr. Roboto" by Styx : "La Marseillaise" by Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle (French National Anthem) : "Pinky and the Brain theme - Gene Paul ; Episode 24 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Prologue" by Joseph LoDuca (Army of Darkness) ; Episode 25 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Something There" by Martin Billany (based on Disney's The Beauty and the Beast) : "I Like Your Booty (But I'm Not Gay)" by Dana Swanson (Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters) : "Canned Heat" by Jamiroquai : "Hangar 18" by Megadeth ; Episode 26 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Rock Me Amadeus" by Falco ; Episode 27 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley : "Run Lola Run theme - Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek and Reinhold Heil : "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood & The Destroyers : "O Fortuna" by Carl Orff : "Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King Theme : Speed Racer theme, performed by Martin Billany : Speed Racer theme by Peter Fernandez ; Episode 28 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye : "It's Like That (Remix) - Run-D.M.C. vs Jason Nevins : "Samurai Pizza Cats theme - Michael Airington ; Episode 29 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "I Swear" by All-4-One : "Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish : "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" by The Buckwheat Boyz ; Episode 30 : "Phresh Pharaoh of Bel-Air" by Martin Billany : "Hello Zepp" by Charlie Clouser ; Episode 31 : "Kawaita Sakebi" by Field of View : "Pokémon Theme - Jason Paige : "Caramelldansen" by Caramell : "Nothing Can Stop The Smooze" by Jon Bauman (My Little Pony: The Movie) : "Move Bitch" by Ludacris, featuring Mystikal and I-20 ; Episode 32 : The Ballad of Gilligan’s Isle (Theme fromGilligan's Island) : "More Than a Feeling" by Boston : "Chocolate Salty Balls (P.S. I Love You)" by Isaac Hayes(From South Park) ; Episode 33 : Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf : "Everytime" by Britney Spears ; Episode 34 : Kawaita Sakebi- Martin Billany : "Snake Eater" by Cynthia Harrell (From Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) ; Episode 35 : Magical Trevor Episode 4 : "You'll Never Stop The Abridged" ; Episode 36 : "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler : "No Matter What" by Mike Pasternack (From Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel By) ; Episode 37 : The Bakura Show Theme - Martin Billany (Altered version of Ave Satani) : "Rule The World" by Take That : The Star-Spangled Banner ; Episode 38 : Naked Mole Rap (From Kim Possible) ; Episode 39 : "Conga" byMiami Sound Machine : Jem Theme - Jem and the Holograms (From Jem) ; Episode 40 : Kawaita Sakebi(remixed by Joey) : Egyptian Gods Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) : Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 2 Theme (remixed by Joey) ; Episode 41 : "The Best That You Can Do" by Christopher Cross : "Back In Black" byAC/DC ; Episode 42 : "Chihuahua" byDJ BoBo : Winged Dragon of Ra Theme -Joel Douek(4kids Score) : Brain Damage" byPink Floyd : Kara Remembers -Bear McCreary(Battlestar GalacticaSoundtrack) Unsorted ; Episode 43-??? *103. Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Who ::- in episode 44, after Kaiba defeats Ishizu *104. Action1 - Gil Talmi (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Score) *105. Dethharmonic - Dethklok *106. Go Into The Water - Dethklok *107. Thinking Theme - John Angier (4kids Score) *108. Creepy1 - Elik Alvarez (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Score) *109. Kaiba Hacker Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *110. Blue Eyes White Dragon Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *111. Cat's In The Cradle - Martin Billany *112. Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell (Requiem For A Dream Score) (Remixed by Joey) *113. Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce *114. Stand by Me - Martin Billany ::- As Yami Bakura and Marik are losing the duel at the end of Episode 46, Marik sings this while Bakura does the bass in acapella. *115. Beautiful Girls - Martin Billany ::- For a brief moment during 'Stand by Me,' Marik briefly sings the wrong lyrics. In the full version, Bakura corrects him. *116. Ghost Nappa - Takahata101 *117. The Big Five Theme - Gil Talmi (4kids Score) Category:Soundtrack listings